Because he wanted to
by L. Kagamine-sama
Summary: Len está com um problema. E ele se chama Kagamine Rin.


**Because he wanted to**

Len gemeu audivelmente de sua mesa. Ele deixou seu lapis cair no chão; ciente de que ele teria que pegá-lo em alguns minutos. Ele sentou-se em frente a sua mesa baixa no tradicional estilo japonês. Na frente dele estava papeis de tarefa de casa não terminados. Ele estava muito estressado para termina-los agora. Logo seria White's Day, e ele podia jurar que nos anos passados não foi tão difícil quanto estava sendo esse ano. Ele vasculhou o cérebro a procura de uma solução para seu "problema".

Qual era o prolema mencionado? Simples: Kagamine Rin, sua irmã gêmea e a garota por quem tinha uma queda.

É, é errado, imoral, nojento; ele já tinha ouvido tudo isso antes. Depois de cinco anos gostando dela, talvez até mesmo a amando ele não ligava mais. Seu lema? A sociedade que se ferre, estou pouco me lixando.

Tristemente, a razão para ele ter sido jogado em pelo menos cinquenta emoções diferentes era bastante simples para olhos não treinados. Rin tinha o abraçado. Alguma ideia do porque isso ser uma grande ameaça para Len? Não? Então aqui vai:

_White's Day é um feriado japonês tradicional que não era comemorado por muitos. No Dia dos Namorados, as garotas costumam dar presentes para os garotos. Esses presentes são classificados em: Honmei (chocolares para confessar o seu amor ou mostrar o seu amor) e Giri (presente para os amigos). No White's Day, o garoto que recebeu um presente tem que retornar um presente que vale 3 vezes mais._

Aos olhos de Len, um beijo valhia duas vezes um abraço e para valer três vezes mais, teria que ser um beijo francês. Pois é, Len estava ferrado.

Len decidiu planejar o que daria para os outros para parar de pensar na Rin.

Outras garotas tinha dado presentes honmei para ele, mas ele tinha centenas de fãs então ele só ia devolver aqueles que tinha lhe dado presentes grandes. Patricia era uma fã girl americana que convenceu cerca de cinco dezenas de garotas a lhe dar uma pilha de chocolate caseiro de um metro e meio com flores e um poema descrevendo o seu amor por ele.

Eca.

Foi fácil escolher um presente que valia três vezes mais para ela. Ele iria cantar para ela na sua próxima turnê que ia ser em Janeiro.

Tora tinha lhe dado um bolo de banana saboroso um largo vaso onde tinha o seu nome gravado junto com todas as canções que ele já havia cantado.

Chato.

Ele podia simplesmente dar uma estátua dele mesmo de SPICE. Todo mundo gostaria de ter uma... _certo_?

Ele agarrou sua cabeça em frustação e pegou o lápis que ele tinha negligenciado. Ele estava sentado ali por pelo menos duas horas.

_Como ela vai reagir...?_

Ele pensou enquanto esfregava sua têmpora. Talvez ele devesse dormir um pouco? Um olhar para o calendário arruinou essa ideia. 13 de Maio, véspera do White Day.

"Kuso." Ele gemeu.

Talvez ele devesse abraça-la também?

Não, isso arruinaria todo o proposito do White Day de dar 3 vezes mais do que o presente recebido.

Ele poderia ignorar o White Day uma vez? Além do mais, raramente alguém o comemorava mesmo.

Não. Ele era um garoto japonês com orgulho e honra. Ele não podia desistir de um presente... ou podia?

Len balançou a cabeça na tentativa de livrar-se desses pensamentos tentadores. Ele não era um garoto, ele era um _homem, _não mais um shota.. Ele olhou para o espelho de corpo inteiro do outro lado do quarto.

Loiro, com um pequeno rabo de cavalo (Len: rabo de cavalo de HOMEM!)

Sem músculos ou coisa parecida

Pálido, pele macia como a de um bebê

Grandes olhos azuis da cor do mar

A quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ele ERA um shota! Ele teria que agir como um homem e beija-la, um beijo que valesse três vezes mais um abraço. Ou seja, tem que ter língua.

Um contato de língua com língua.

A língua dele dentro dos rosados e saboros lábios de Rin.

Len nunca foi descuidado mas uma vez que ele pensou que ia atravessar essa ponte, ele teria que atravessa-la. Com o problema resolvido, ele foi descansar depois de um longo dia de contemplação. White Day só existia para ferrar a vida dele.

Na manhã seguinte, Len acordou mais cedo que de costume. Mas como alguém conseguiria dormir com os lábios da Rin no seu futuro?

Depois de um longo banho e uma dose extra de pasta de dente, Len estava mudado. Ele normalmente usava uma blusa qualquer e short mas hoje pedia por alguma coisa mais tradicional. Ele se decidiu por por uma camisa social branca assim como a calça. Ele geralmente usava isso em todo White Day, na verdade em quase todos os dias comemorativos. Ele pegou sua bolsa e deixou o quarto.

Len estava no meio das escadas quando ele foi atacado.

"Hey, Len! Você tem alguma coisa para mim?" Disse uma garota com a voz estridente.

Tora.

Len sorriu, obviamente irritado. "Claro, Tora." Ele procurou na sua bolsa até achar o item pelo qual estava procurando. A sua estatueta de SPICE. Foi aquele estorvo que ele chamava de chefe que tinha lhe dado aquilo depois da sua primeira apresentação ao vivo dessa musica.

"EEK!". Ela gritou pegando a mini estatua. "Obrigada pelo honmei presente~!" Ela quicou para cima e para baixa estusiasticamente. Era raro alguém que não fazia parte da família Vocaloid entrar dentro de casa mas White Day era uma excessão.

Len sorriu levemente quando ela saiu da casa, abraçando o presente. Uma a menos, falta pouco.

"Então... Len," Patricia começou, sainda da sala. "o que você deu para ela?" Ela perguntou, obviamente enciumada. Len tremeu de irritação para a garota. Patricia estava puxando uma mecha do longo cabelo loiro, parecia zangada. "O seu presente é _especia_l." A confissão de Len chamou a atenção da americana. "Jura?" Ela sussurrou.

"Sim, mas." Ele disse malicionsamente. "Você vai ter que esperar um pouco," Ela murchou instantaneamente. "No entanto ele super especial." Ele conclui sorrindo. Ela sorriu e assentiu. "Eu vou esperar o tanto quanto eu precisar, meu amor!" E com isso, ela se foi. "Hm, talvez ela se esqueça?" Ele disse para si mesmo enquanto ia para a cozinha.

Miku sorriu quando viu Len entrando na cozinha. "Olá, Len!" Ela disse docemente com uma mesura. Kaito, Luka, e Miku estavam todos aproveitando a comida que a Miku tinha acabado de fazer. Waffles de chocolate e fruta.

"Oi, Miku." Len bateu o presente dela na mesa propositalmente. Miku nem mesmo notou. Rin e ele sempre a odiaram, ela era simplesmente...muito... perfeita. Ela era sempre tão doce quanto pocky não importa o que aconteça. Ela sorriu para ele quando recebeu o cartão. Ela tinha feito chocolate para ele (e ele os jogou no lixo) e ele propositalmente fez o presente dela valer menos do que o que ela tinha dado para ele.

"Muito obrigada, Len." Ela disse sinceramente. "Aham."

Ele rodeou a mesa e deu para ela os chocolates brancos em retorno pelo abraço. Kaito obviamente não deu nada para o Len, então foi ignorado.

Len rapidamente deu a volta para procurar os outros enquanto marcava as pessoas para quem já havia dado na sua lista. Ele encontrou a Meiko exatamente quando Mikuo estava dando um buquê de flores para ela. "Obrigada pelo sake Meiko, embora eu só tenha dezesseis." Miku disse tão rude quanto possível. "Você vai me agradecer em cinco anos!" Ela gritou para as costas dele.

Len jogou para ela um pacote com o livro mais barato que ele conseguiu encontrar. "O Mensageiro" era titulo do livro. Ela lhe tinha dado um pacote de chiclete. "Hm." Ele murmurou enquanto ia embora.

Depois de mais algumas jornadas pela casa ele estava com o único presente que restava, e o que ele mais temia. A caminhada para o segundo andar pareceu ser mais curta do que o usual e ele logo se achou na frente do quarto dela. Ele bateu na porta hesitantemente depois de alguns segundos para reunir coragem.

"Entra." Uma voz radiante respondeu.

Len vagarosamente abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Ele encontrou Rin sentada na cama pintando as unhas do pé com a mesma cor que eles sempre pintam: amarelo dourado.

"E aí?" Rin disse depois de um momento de silêncio. Len tremeu nervosamente. "H-Hoje é... White's Day." Ele replicou num susurro.

Rin rolou os olhos e deu outra pincelada da unha do dedão. "Muito obrigada, Capitão Óbvio." Ela replicou sarcasticamente. Len teria dado uma resposta mas ele estava muito nervosa para isso.

"E no Dia dos Namorados... você me abraçou." Rin assentiu. "Só se apresse e me dê logo o que você vai-..." Rin foi cortada pela sensação de lábios macios e suaves nos dela. Ela quase gritou mas se acalmou assim que os braços dele rodearam a sua cintura.

Rin finalmente desistiu e o beijou de volta enquanto Len se ajeitava para ficar mais confortável na cama dela. E então ele fez uma coisa que ela definitivamente não esperava. Ele lambeu seu lábio inferior.

Embora esse fosse o primeiro beijo da Rin, ela ouviu dizer que quando alguém lambe o lábio de outra pessoa geralmente significa "abra a boca".

Rin entrou em pânico imediatamente. _Ela não sabia como dar um beijo francês! __O que fazer__, o que fazer?_

Enquanto Rin entrava em panico por causa do beijo francês, Len estava pirando também. Ela não tinha permitido a sua entrada. _Será que ela não gostou? Então o presente dela era realmente Giri?_ Suas perguntas foram respondidas (ou assim ele pensou) quando Rin o empurrou.

Len estava pra dar uma desculpa quando Rin o cortou. "Me desculpa!" Ela rapidamente se desculpou à beira das lágrimas. "Pelo que?" Ele murmurou. Rin agarrou o seu travesseiro e enterrou a cara lá. "Eu... não consigo beijar." Ela sussurrou envergonhada. Não ajudou em nada quando Len começou a rir.

Ele a puxou para um abraço e beijou-lhe a bochecha. "Tudo bem nee-chan, eu também nunca beijei ninguém antes." Ele admitiu, passando a mão no cabelo dela carinhosamente. Rin tirou a cara do travesseiro para olhar para ele. "Então porquê.." E então a ficha caiu. Ela o tinha abraçado no Dia dos Namorados. O que significava que o beijo era por causa do White's Day. O que significava que ele foi obrigado à isso.

"Me desculpe sobre o Dia dos Namorados." Ela disse.

"Quê?" Ele perguntou, virando a cabeça para o lado.

"Eu meio que… _forcei_ você a me beijar." Rin explicou.

Len a beijou novamente. "Não, eu _quis_ te beijar."

E antes que ela pudesse protestar ele começou a beijá-la de novo, mas dessa vez nenhum dos dois se importou se eles não beijavam muito bem. Eles ensinariam um ao outro com o passar do tempo.


End file.
